Let them know
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Motivos pelos quais não é boa ideia ficar acordado até tarde quando se tem de acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Uma ficlet de Aokise. (A sério, os meus sumários da treta podiam ir passear pelo deserto do Saara para ver quem é mais seco...pff...) Humor/shounen ai


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Pairing:** Aomine/Kise

**Género:** Shounen ai/Humor

_Established relationship_

* * *

**Let them know**

"GAAAAAH!", Gritou Kise sobressaltado, ao olhar para o despertador.

"Epa…", resmungou Aomine, extremamente mal-humorado por ter sido acordado aos gritos "O qu'é que se passa…?", Perguntou com uma característica rouquidão matinal, esfregando os olhos.

"Aomine-chi! Já são oito e um quarto!", Gritou o loiro alarmado, afastando as cobertas de cima de si e saltando da cama rapidamente. Claro está que não o devia ter feito, mas só se apercebeu disso quando já estava estendido no chão de boca para baixo.

Aomine riu-se ao vê-lo aterrar e olhou para as horas, mas não se mexeu de onde estava.

"Tsk…que seca do caralho…", resmungou apaticamente "Não me apetece nada ir para as aulas…"

"Mas temos de ir, Aomine-chi!", Exclamou Kise, já de pé e a vestir-se à pressa.

"Sim, sim…eu vou já…", disse Aomine fazendo um gesto desinteressado com a mão

"Eu vou sair agora! Depois ligo-te!", Declarou Kise exaltado depois de acabar de se vestir, aproximando-se de Aomine e dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Aomine retribuiu, antes de reparar numa pequena situação e tentar avisar Kise, mas já foi tarde demais, pois nesse momento ele já tinha saído lançado pela porta fora.

X

Kise saiu a correr da casa de Aomine, e foi a correr que chegou à escola cinco minutos depois do toque de entrada.

Não houve grande problema, teve apenas de sorrir e pedir desculpa pelo atraso.

E o dia estava a correr-lhe muito bem.

Quando chegou a hora do treino de basquete foi ao balneário trocar de roupa, tudo muito na paz, tudo muito comum e casual. Nessa manhã tinha vestido uma t-shirt por baixo do uniforme, por sorte lembrara-se que não tinha nenhuma no saco de equipamento.

Foi até ao ginásio onde iria ter treino de basquete.

E foi aí que as coisas ficaram tensas.

Todos os companheiros de equipa olharam para ele com um ar estranho, mas ele não vendo nisso nada de especial, sorriu descontraidamente como sempre fazia.

"Olha lá pá, andas a fazer publicidade a Touou ou assim alguma coisa?!", Perguntou-lhe Kasamatsu, franzindo as sobrancelhas com cara de poucos amigos.

"Eh?", Fez Kise, genuinamente confuso ao ouvir o nome da escola de Aomine "Porquê?"

Kasamatsu ficou a olhar para ele com um ar de incredulidade zangada.

"A t-shirt que trazes vestida, imbecil", disse-lhe Kasamatsu "Acordaste do lado errado da cama?", Perguntou aborrecido.

Kise olhou finalmente para baixo, e corou violentamente até à raiz dos cabelos.

_Ele tinha vestido a t-shirt da escola de Aomine._

"WAHH!", Fez ele em voz alta, gesticulando exageradamente antes de se abraçar a si próprio e fechar os olhos com força, sentindo-se altamente embaraçado. Oh Deus, como é que ele não tinha reparado?!

"Também não interessa", resmungou Kasamatsu "Vamos mas é treinar!"

E ninguém disse mais nada, pois no fundo todos sabiam exactamente de quem era a t-shirt.

X

"Aomine-chiiii…", choramingou Kise ao telefone, depois de acabar o treino, mal o namorado atendeu.

Aomine não falou logo, pois desatou a rir mal ouviu a voz dele a choramingar.

"Estás-te a rir de quê?!", Perguntou Kise, na mesma choraminguice "Eu estou aqui a falecer..."

"O que é que tu disseste quando eles viram a t-shirt que levavas vestida?", Perguntou Aomine divertido, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir.

"AHH! Tu viste e não me disseste?!", Acusou Kise, simultaneamente surpreendido e chateado.

"Tu saíste a correr, nem tive tempo de te dizer nada!", Declarou Aomine "Mas diz lá, foi bom?", Insistiu, a rir.

"Cala-te! Foi tão embaraçoso! O Kasamatsu-senpai perguntou-me se eu andava a fazer publicidade a Touou e se tinha acordado do lado errado da cama" contou Kise, a choramingar.

Aomine parou de rir um pouco, e quase dava para perceber o seu ar sacana do outro lado da linha.

"Ao menos assim ficou a saber a quem é que esse rabo jeitoso pertence", disse ele, com um tom de voz sedutor.

Kise corou com aquele tom de voz e com aquela afirmação.

"Opa…", murmurou ele, amuado.

Aomine riu-se daquele 'opa…', antes de dizer possessivamente:

"É bom que toda a gente saiba, para ninguém tentar tocar naquilo que é meu"

E Kise sorriu, a vergonha passou-lhe magicamente ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo daquela maneira.

"Hm…gosto de te ouvir falar assim, Aomine-chi", disse ele, "E desta maneira também ficam a saber a quem é que _o teu_ rabo jeitoso pertence, porque eu ando a fazer publicidade e tudo", declarou ele, num divertido tom de voz provocante.

Aomine sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Mas o que aqui está não é para qualquer pessoa…", disse ele, picando-o.

"Claro que não, esse material é para consumo exclusivo! A publicidade é só para mostrar que eu tenho uma coisa que mais ninguém pode ter…", declarou Kise, com um sorriso de canto.

* * *

_Fim_

* * *

**Nota final:** Enfim, isto foi só uma coisa aleatória a puxar para a idiotice, que me apeteceu escrever depois de ver uma imagem do Kise com a t-shirt do Aomine xD

_Feedback é bem-vindo!_

* * *

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado, se não gostou, critique com educação. O bom-senso agradece. :3

**Até à próxima.**


End file.
